


A Series of Lewding Events

by PhyrexianPlagueLord



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Mind Manipulation, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyrexianPlagueLord/pseuds/PhyrexianPlagueLord
Summary: A series of Smutty One-shots that I'll add to when I feel the urge to write them.





	A Series of Lewding Events

Konoha was treated to a startling morning as they heard yelling echo across the village. To many it sounded as though they were about to be invaded by a horde or Banshee demons. To the ninja force that lived there however, they knew that their Fourth Hokage was on the wrong side of a verbal beat down from Uzumaki Kushina. Why he was being yelled at was anyone’s guess but they knew in the end it was probably his fault, it was the only reason the woman ever yelled at him.

“What the hell do you mean I’m being sent on a mission to watch over some minor farming town for the next month!” She shrieked, her hair rising up behind her in its usual fashion of looking like nine scarlet tails. The fox inside cackled with delight. He so adored her feisty nature and wouldn’t trade her for the world. She was practically the perfect vixen for her, pity he didn’t have a physical body to claim her with, though perhaps he could turn her to his line of thinking from the inside. She was furious that, for the second year in a row, her husband was sending her out on a mission that would have her out of the village on their anniversary.

The man sheepishly smiled at the red head as he hid behind his chair. Praying and hoping that the two pieces of furniture would be enough to protect him, he knew it wouldn’t be but he cold hope. “N- now sweety, I understand that you’re frustrated that-”

“Oh I’m much more than frustrated.”

“But this will be Rin’s first mission since the three tail’s chakra has settled with her.” He smoothly ignored her grumbling remark and tried to appeal to her softer side. Kushina was beside herself with grief when she heard the girl had gone missing. When the brown haired girl was recovered by Kakashi with the Three tails haphazardly sealed inside her the Jonin became increasingly protective of her. To the point that she saw Rin as a daughter.

"Couldn't we just… I don't know, have her do missions inside the village instead?" The argument was weak and the Kyuubi container knew it. She still tried to dissuade her husband though. Her worry stemmed less from worrying about Rin's abilities and more from her new looks. Each tailed beast gave some bonus to their container, willingly or not, and the turtle's  _ gift _ was eternally youthful looks. The eighteen year-old woman now looked like she had just graduated from the academy.  It made her worried when she saw a few of the older ninjas in the village giving the girl side looks.

"Honey you know as well as I do that she wants to prove that she's still capable of active duty," of course she did, it was the reason behind this argument to begin with. The fact she got to use missing their anniversary as an excuse was simply icing on the cake. "If I don't grant her request then she'll be up for review from the council, and neither of us want that."

Kushina grumbled and stomped her way out of Minato's office. His apologies and platitudes following her out the door as she made her way out of the Hokage tower. 

Collecting the supplies she would need, both Rin and her left the village before the sun could reach mid sky.

\-------

"I- I want to thank you ma'am for joining me on this mission for my review," The brunette babbled out after gaining the nerve to talk. Most of the traveling had been done in silence as Rin could tell Kushina wasn't in a good mood. "I know I'm imposing myself on y- your anniversary with sensei and I do apologize for that." 

Stopping mid step, Kushina turned to the woman-turned-girl and gave her a gentle smile. Mentally reminding herself that she was angry at her husband rather than her traveling companion and she should show it less. "It's not your fault Rin, I'm just annoyed that this is the second time in a row this has happened. What Have I told you by the way."

"O- oh, I'm so- sorry ma-" Rin quailed under the woman's playful glare, "Kushina, I'll try and remember in the future."

"Good, now if we continue at this speed we should make it to the town in another half an hour." Rin nodded and fell into step as her surrogate team leader started moving again.

Rin was immensely grateful that Kushina was willing to watch over her return-to-duty review. Ever since she had come back to the village and the three tail's chakra settled within her she became much more aware at how many of the men of the village looked at her. Her new status as a jinjuriki may have been made a secret to the public at large, but it didn't stop the women of the village from being curious or the men's lewd stares. Only Sensei and Kushina didn't act different towards her and for the most part it made her feel safe.

"We're here." The simple statement cut the girl from her thoughts as the roofs of the village came into view. "Seeing as this is a mission to test your capabilities, what's first?"

"We should find the mayor, he requested the mission so he should be able to give us more info as to what's going on." The red head nodded and motioned for her to take the lead. Finding the mayor's house wasn't particularly difficult. If anything, after discovering the details of the mission, the two of them felt their skills somewhat insulted. 

The mission was simply to watch over the town as they gathered up the last of the product from the harvest season and then escort it back to Konoha. It felt like the entire mission was a mislabeled C-rank mission for a starting Genin team. On one hand Kushina felt relieved that it wasn’t something that had a chance of Rin getting injured, but on the other.

“D- does Sensei really think that little of my skills.” The soft, fragile whisper coming from the girl made the red head feel guilty and awful. She wanted Rin to be safe, she didn’t want this.

“I… I don’t think that this is supposed to be a slight against your skills,” it better not of been or her husband would have hell to pay for sending the two of them to deal with glorified  _ chores _ , “I believe that he just assigned us the most easy and quick mission he could get away with to appease the council.”

The side glance she received from girl was just as weak as she felt the reasoning behind this mission was. 

“ **But what if he just wanted you out of the way then?** ” Kyuubi purred maliciously at the back of her mind. She hated when he would start up like this. Grabbing onto a single line of thought that spoke of betrayal or second thoughts and tried to twist it larger than it actually was. 

“ **But why would a simple escort mission take an entire month? The mayor himself said he was surprised to see you so early-** ”

“Kushina are you alright?” Startled out of focusing on the beast’s words by her companion, Kushina jumped a bit before looking around. Most of the villagers around them seemed to not have taken notice of her distracted state but it didn’t stop Rin from worrying about her.

“My… passenger was talking and trying to twist words.” Was Kushina’s somewhat cryptic reply. The brunette stared at her with wide eyes but a swift but slight gesture to the people around them silenced any questions the girl immediately had. She wanted to ask why Rin was so surprised that the beast’s were capable of talking to their host when she remembered Minato telling her that all the girl reported the three tails doing was sleeping. Lucky girl.

“There doesn’t seem to be anything we really need to do today, we should probably find an Inn to set in for the night.” Not disagreeing with her words, Kushina followed Rin to the nearby inn.

The two settled into their room a few hours later. Rin was much less worried about Kushina’s situation after the woman answered several questions and Kushina was incredibly bemused the girl was so worried. It felt nice to have someone actually worry about whether or not she was in danger from the Kyuubi rather than just nodding and accepting the seal will hold like Minato did. The discussion also made her feel much closer the the girl she felt was almost becoming her daughter in a sense.

\-------

Minute starlight sparkles into the room as the two slept. Rin looked like a fabric cocoon on the far side as she hogged most of the blankets on the bed. While Kushina was splayed out across three quarts, taking as much room as possible to stay comfy.

Despite the cool air of the fall night, sweat covered the red head’s form as she shifted uncomfortably. The sounds of a deep, haunting laugh echoing in her mind as she slept. Subconsciously trying to escape the sound, she tossed and turned.

The laugh grew malicious as small wisps of crimson chakra spilled forth from the seal. Seemingly crawling over her skin as it traveled upwards, coalescing around her head. It shifted and roiled around her ears like an angry storm, disappearing bit by bit within. 

Her jaw clenched as the chakra eroded and rebuilt pathways in her brain. Seeping the vast power of the chakra into her mental facilities.

“ **When this is said and done I’ll have to thank that moron husband of yours,** ” The nine tails giggled in its prison, “ **such a mistake that Mito didn’t tell you the seal works on belief and him making you doubt loosened it quite a bit… I can’t wait to see the changes this will bring.** ”

The last of the malevolent chakra dissipated inside her letting her breath a sigh of relief and settling into a deep sleep.

\-------  

The next two weeks passed by in a blur as the Kunoichi helped out around the town by doing various odd job. Moving grain sacks, chasing off wolves, and dealing with the odd bandit were a few of the many tasks they did. They were basic menial tasks but it was enough to take the edge off the boredom sitting around.

Even with the various jobs around town, Kushina felt increasingly restless as the days wore on. Each morning waking up feeling more tired than she had the day before. Kyuubi’s whispers of disent didn’t help her fraying nerves, making her question her husband’s decision to send the two of them to this village.

Spending a bit of time wandering around town, the red head found a small semblance of peace amongst a small stable on the outskirts of town. The various horses reminded her off the ones her father kept when she was a little girl before the fall of Uzu. 

“A time when life was simple.” She reminisced loftily.

“ **You mean back before you married the shrimp dicked, naive optimist?** ” Gritting her teeth she lightly smacked her forehead against one of the stable post. It wouldn’t do anything to the smug prick bit she could hope.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting peace.”

“ **No, but there is with how he’s going about it,** ” Kushina wanted to defend Minato’s actions but the demon’s grumblings cut her off, “ **asking for peace right after ending a war in one of the more bloody ways possible is not only foolish but it’s stupid. He expects them to be amiable to peaceful solutions after coming in and killing their friends and family… and you still haven’t corrected my ‘shrimp dicked’ comment.** ”

The woman wisely stayed quiet, the demon could see her memories and knew if she said otherwise he would call her out on it. She loved her husband dearly and would never betray him with another man, but he did suffer quite a bit in the size department. 

The theory of the size of one's genitals correlating with the size of your chakra store rung true for the man. He was a almost unrivaled tactical genius and had chakra control that could outpace even the most experienced medic nins. But for all his great features, he had chakra stores of a low chunin or high genin. 

" **Its sad when even his wife can't cover for his… '** **_short_ ** **'-comings.** " 

"Shut up you overgrown throw rug." She bit back at him, most of the fire behind her words empty. Most of their fights ended this way and she couldn't find it in herself to really argue with the demon.

" **I could help you, you know.** " The almost carnal undertones to his voice made a shudder race up her back. " **After all he's but a lowly man, even if he was well endowed he'd never be able to compete with your famed 'Uzumaki stamina'.** "

The mocking of her family name aside, Kushina was intrigued with what the fox could possibly be offering. "What, have sex with you? I'd rather not let you slip any more seal bindings than I already have."

" _ * _ **_Snort*_ ** **of course not, your too small to even take a fraction of my amazing length and we'd be in your mind. Pleasure is a creation of chemicals passing through your brain and body, neither of us would feel anything in here.** " 

"Then what, oh so  _ glorious one _ , do you suggest." She nearly shrieked at him. Between the mission, restless nights unknowingly caused by the fox, and now the fox being evasive in his answers. Kushina was starting to reach the end of her rope in frustration.

" **Look. Behind. You.** " Each word was grinded out in malicious glee as she spun on the spot to face towards the back of the stables. A giant of a horse with yellowish-blond fur had made its way from its enclosure and was now standing before her. The mass of equine muscle standing at almost twice her size.

"W- w- what the fuck is that?!" She shuffled backwards away from the massive creature. It scuffed at the ground with its hooves, sounding almost like a distant clap of thunder, but otherwise didn’t move. Cautiously moving forward she trepidatiously reached a hand out to rub through it soft main. Idly noting that the hair was slightly tinted red at the tips.

“I didn’t think horses got this large.”

“ **Not on their own.** ” Kyuubi’s voice made her jump as their previous conversation had dropped to the back of her mind when she saw the horse.

“Then how-”

“ **You’ve been visiting this place almost constantly for the last week while lamenting about your precious** **_Minato_ ** **. I pour a bit of chakra into this one each day so when it was ready I could make you stop whining about the pathetic monkey.** ”

“... How do you plan on doing that?”

“ **Glance down.** ” Seeing no harm in it, the red head looked down and froze. She audibly gulped as she realized that the Kyuubi’s chakra hadn’t just made the horse massive, but its cock had increased in size as well. The erect length looked to be just thicker than her arm and just as long.

“I- it- it’s huge.” She whispered as she collapsed to her knees to get a better look. The musky scent of the horse’s made her feel hazy as she got close enough to kiss the shaft.

“ **It’s all yours… Enjoy it and never say I’ve never done anything for you.** ” The mental link between them broke, leaving her alone. Her face barely a few inches away the kyuubified horse’s pulsating cock.

Having been to her father stables several times when she was younger. Kushina knew just from a quick look over that it was different from other horses, the length and girth aside. The front half was covered in nubs that looked to add a bumpy texture to the length and the flared head had small fleshy spikes arranged around the edge of the head. It looked like the kind of cock you’d find standard issue on a demon or an Oni, not a horse.

“But Kyuubi did say he used his chakra on it.” if she had been in a more stable and sane set of mind she would have questioned why but Kyuubi’s nightly tampering was messing with her head. Looking around the stables to make sure she was alone, she licked her lips as she once again took in the sheer size of the monstrous cock. “Maybe… maybe just a little.” 

She dragged her tongue along the length, tracing each nub she passed. Paying no attention as the horse lightly stomped its hooves in appreciation. Her hand gripping the shaft as she worshipped the head with small kissed and licks. Humming happily as the first bits of precum hit her tongue and filled her mouth.

The exotic and taboo feeling of her lips puckering against the tip thrilled her unlike she had ever felt before. The meaty shaft jerked slightly in her grip as she began to stroke it. A glob of thick, rich precum splattering across her lips and lower jaw as it jolted. Instead of recoiling revulsion, she ran her tongue over her lips trying to scoop as much as she could into her mouth.

“A little salty but not bad, and that’s only an appetizer.” She giggled laying more kisses on the head. Opening wide, Kushina choked a bit as the tip of the massive length pushed into her mouth and butted against the back of her throat. Undeterred by a bit of rough throat work. She tried to relax her throat and let more of it slide down her throat, the precum coating her mouth and throat doing what it could to help.

Aggressively snorting, the horse rocked its hips. The red head, unable to move, endured as several inches of the horse’s member pushing down her throat. Marveling as she could feel it pulsing and flaring somewhere in the middle of her chest. With a deep breath through her nose Kushina pushed forward. Lewdly smiling around the length as her lips touched the ring that marked the two thirds point.

Enjoying its new pleasure sleeve the horse whinnied and bucked wildly, uncaring of its partner. She didn’t really mind. Reasoning that, even if it was boosted by the Kyuubi, it probably didn’t have enough intelligence to comprehend what was going on. Only that something was wrapped around its cock and that it felt good.

She continued to kneel there, her mouth and stomach plundered by the horse’s immense length. Not minding as as tears and drool trailed down her face. It’s heavy, swaying, cum laden balls smacking against her chest with each small thrust. Desperately trying to push more of its cock into warm and inviting throat. 

Hoarsely crying out, Kushina had just enough time for her eyes to widen as its cock swelled. Pumping a thick load of cum directly into her stomach, bits of it flowing up her throat and leaking down her chin. The amount deposited in her tummy made her feel heavy as it sloshed around like a sludgy protein shake. She fell backwards, coughing a bit as some of it tried to escape her stomach causing it to stain the front of her blouse.

“Mmm your pretty viral aren’t you?” The redhead cooed seeing the horse’s cock still hard. Her wet slit drooled into her panties staining them badly, as she imagined how it would feel inside her. It would pummel her poor untouched womb, but her mind was too far gone to think of the consequences of how sore she’ll be.

“K- Kushina?!” The sound of her name being yelled drew her focus away from the horse that towered over her. Next to the stable doors stood the stupefied form of her temporary charge, Rin. The girl was wide eyed in disbelief, taking in the sight of the woman she looked upto covered in horse cum. 

“Hey Rin~” Kushina slurred almost drunkenly, stumbling out from under the demonic horse and over to the young looking girl. Rin’s nose crinkled in a bit of disgust as the potent musk of the horse’s cum hit her. It wasn’t a bad smell but it was a strong one. “Why don’t you join me?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Hmm nope!”

“You have to be under some sort of jutsu then, KAI!” Her small hands pressed against Kushina’s stomach, fighting down a blush as she felt some of the beast’s cum slosh inside, and pulsed her chakra into the older woman. Petulantly pouting as the redhead only giggled at her actions and laid a wet, cum coated kiss on her forehead.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud,” glancing over her shoulder Kushina smiled as an idea came to her, “oooh I know how to get you to unwind.”

Before the brunette could try and escape, Kushina grabbed her arm in a steel like grip and drag her towards the horse. Her clothes were no match for the older Kunoichi as they were ripped off her smaller frame.

“K- Kushina, I- I- I don’t want to do this.” She hysterically pleaded with the woman. Even standing next to the horse, Rin’s demonically youthful height didn’t even reach the shoulder of the horse. Making the entire beast seem much larger than it actually was.

“Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud.” Rin’s terror doubled as she felt a slip of paper press against the skin between her shoulders. Collapsing as she lost control of her body.

“W- Why?!” 

“Well, I couldn’t have you running away now could I?” Kushina lightly poked the girl on the nose before moving her so Rin was on her knees with her ass in the air. “Now we just need to get you prepared so he doesn’t break you in half.” 

Rin’s protests died on her lips as she felt Kushina’s tongue roughly drag along her slit, paying extra attention to her clit with each pass. Had the circumstances been different, Rin felt she might have enjoyed the woman she saw as a mother dominating her. But knowing what was awaiting her after the redhead was done ‘prepping’ her, made her terrified of what was happening to her.

“Kushina, pl- please, I want- I want to save myself for someone special.” She once again tried pleading with the lust-crazed woman. It seemed to work as the redhead stopped lapping at her wet and puffy pussy. She immediately missed the feeling but she wouldn’t complain as it got the woman to stop.

“Your right, I couldn’t deprive my future child a chance to have you.” Kushina agreed with an amused looked. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun.”

“What do yo-” 

“ _ Water style: Syrup trap Technique! _ ” Rin squeaked as Kushina’s soft, plump lips pressed against her his virgin pucker. The noise devolved into confused moans as a thick watery substance squirted inside her from the redhead’s mouth, coating the inside of her small ass. The substance didn’t feel filling to her but instead she could feel it cling to the walls of her asshole.

“What did you do?”

“That jutsu is supposed to make wherever it’s sprayed incredibly slippery, my mother’s diary told me of another use for it.” Between the paralysis seal and the odd, heavy feeling of the jutsu inside her. Rin was helpless as Kushina started pressing one finger after another into her pucker until the widest part of her hand was teasing the outer ring of her ass. “It looks like it worked perfectly, and now your ready~”

“Ready for what?” In the recent events of her mother-like figure molesting her, Rin had vaguely forgot about the demon-enhanced horse that stood above the two of them. The shuffling of its hooves near her head on the floor swiftly reminded the girl. She desperately tried to redouble her efforts to break free of the seal place on her. 

Kushina ignored the girl’s futile acts of struggling and easily lifted the girl’s much smaller form into the air until her back pressed against the beast’s stomach. Rin’s paralyzed limbs hung limply, not even able to touch the ground.

“M- Mom please.” She whined, hoping and praying that calling the redhead ‘mom’ would shock the women enough to let her go.

Kushina froze, staring at the girl in her arms, and for a brief moment the brunette thought the redhead had come to her senses. A watery smile broke out on the woman’s face, sniffling a bit.

“I- I’m so happy you see me a mother figure,” she wiped the tears from her eyes, never dropping the girl, “and now we get to do some serious bonding.”

Any further protests and pleading was cut off as she pushed Rin back, the flat head of the monstrous horse cock now pressed against her lubed rosebud. The brunette whined and tried to struggle but the paralysis held fast. Despite the horror of her situation, she could still feel her arousal leaking down her thighs.

“Don’t worry, it will hurt for a little bit but once it gets in real deep you’ll never want anything else.” Kushina meant for the words to be comforting to the girl. But with all the woman had done, the words rang hollow in her ears. She wanted to escape and hide until whatever had taken over the Redhead passed and they could both escape back to Konoha, forgetting everything that happened. 

Plans of escape and freedom were dashed from her mind as Kushina tightened her grip around her waist and shoved Rin forwards. Kushina’s hand clamped over Rin’s mouth as she screamed, the fist-thick, flat head of the horses cock pushed past her poor sphincter. 

“See that wasn’t to bad was it?  _ Hmm _ I think I can do something to help.” Even through the awful pain Rin felt, she let out a confused moan as a soothing heat circled around her strained pucker. Kushina’s hand other hand was covered in the Kyuubi’s chakra as it circled around the flesh of her back door, trying to soothe and heal any damage. The action having the unintended side effect of causing the girl to tighten further around the massive length. Neither were prepared when the horse thrusted deeper into its improvised, small cocksleeve.

Kushina starred in amazement at the bulge that appeared in the brunette’s stomach as nearly half of the monstrous cock disappeared inside her. It was a large enough shock to the girl’s system to cause her chakra to surge and destroy the paper seal on her back. Finally able to move, the girls started fingering her neglected pussy. The Kyuubi’s chakra, the taboo, and the feeling of the horse’s length deep inside her drove her to a heightened sense of arousal. 

The horse trotted over to a nearby bench and laid the girl over it with a work, pinning her arms under her still desperately trying to make herself cum. With Rin in a much more secure place for the beast to move, it began to thrust deeply but softly. Despite her earlier protests, she couldn’t help but squirm and writhe as she hungrily took more of its length.

With both her holes being stimulated, it wasn’t long before she came. Her legs twitching and futilely kicking at the bench below her as pleasure over took her. A small, sane part of her couldn’t understand why it felt so good. Why she couldn’t stop cumming as its sustained thrust drove her higher into a pleasure filled madness.

“Why!” She whined, trying to shift about. If the horse came inside her she knew she wouldn’t be the same after. Knew she’d be a slave to the beast and unable to to go back to what she once was. Making one last-ditch attempt to free herself, she silently cheered as the demonically enhanced equestrian shifted its weight for a brief moment. Before shattering her hope as it grounded forward, pressing it weight down on her and driving its length as deep as her ravenous hole would take it.

She broke as liters of the beast’s cum pour deep inside her abused ass. Her stomach barely holding the massive load as some of it trickled down her chin. 

The redhead calmly walked around the bench until she was face to face with the girl as the horse pumped the last if its thick load into her. Running a finger along Rin’s chin, she collected a decent amount on her finger before stuffing it in her mouth and sucking the digit clean. The taste alone seemed to energize her and had an oddly delectable tang to its flavor.

“W- Why?”

“Hmm why what sweetheart?”

“Why do- does it feel so good.” The brunette stuttered out through a delirious moan. Kushina chuckled, softly caressing the girl’s face. Of course she was confused, never having experienced such wondrous pleasures before the Mist’s interference in her life. Kushina would be damned if she wasn’t going to help her new ‘daughter’ through her journey of sexual discovery.

“Because it’s something your body wants, something it craves.” She whispered hoping it would quell some of the questions in Rin’s fragile mind. 

“B- but it’s wrong.”

“Only to those who would see themselves as ‘in-the-right’, but to us we can do as we wish.” A delectable idea wrapped in the golden layers of taboo. “But for now get some rest, you look like you could sleep for a week.”

With a surprising amount of effort, the woman pulled the brunette from under the horse. Its still erect member sliding from Rin’s red, gaping hole with a wet squelching noise. Carefully laying the girl on one of the clean nearby stable benches, she brushed her fingers through Rin’s hair.

“I do hope you have one more in you for me~” She mewled, a faint lilt to her voice as she approached the massive beast. She waited long enough and wanted him deep inside her aching cunt. Longed for her slick insides to be coated in a thick layer of his equine essence.

The redhead shuddered in anticipation and her clothes felt restrictive and hot. With a casual kick of her feet her sandals where tossed off and she felt a little more free with it. A few flicks of the fingers and her green dress was pooled around her feet and she stepped readily out of it, the air on her naked flesh of her legs and the leer of the demon horse sending sparks up her skin. She unzipped her top and let it fall as well her tits now free to breathe and her nipples immediately hardened in the warm air. Finally with great relish she tore her panties from her body and moaned in bliss as her own arousal was free to leak down her inner thighs. The mere thought of being as unclad as the animal in front of her sent a thrill through her like no other, and his musk invading her nostrils only sent that feeling into overdrive. She couldn’t contain herself any longer, she had to have him now!

Taking position on the bench below the horse, she reached down and aligned the juice covered cock head against the puffy lips of her pussy. The wind was knocked from her as the mammoth length slipped inside her with next to no problem and battered the entrance to her womb. For a brief second a moment of clarity struck her, the pleasure and pain from the beast's initial thrust fading. Why had she wanted this, why did she think this was a good idea.

With a roll of its hips the horse unknowingly obliterated her line of thought. Pleasure hitting her like a tidal wave as the bumps that lined the cock hit all the right spots. Any pain that may have been caused by her being stretched to her limits was washed away by the bliss of demonic chakra healing any injury and amplifying her pleasure tenfold. The ribbed head flaring and twisting against the the walls of her pussy as the tip kissed her womb.

"I- I'm gonna go m- mad~" Stuttering as her insides were plundered. Laying with her husbands several time has nothing on the feeling that this mindless beast was giving her. Like comparing a single piece of udon to a large bowl of ramen, there wasn't even a competition. The thrusting cock inside her ruined her for all men as it reshaped her once pristinely small slit into a ravenous hole that desperately wanted more. It carved the memory of its very shape and size into  the walls of her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm goNNA CUM. I'M. GONNA. CUM!" She chanted and screamed, convulsing around the horse's glorious member. Legs splayed and twitching uselessly over the edge of the of the bench. 

The pumping of the beast's hips turned from a constant rhythm to short sporadic thrust. Barely leaving the entrance to her womb for a second before smashing into it with erratic fervor causing the human mare below it to writhe and roll her hips like a good little slut. 

"Inside," she whined desperately for the horse to unload its thick cum inside her, "p- paint the inside of my filthy womb white~" Her fingers trying to grasp at its short fur but failing. 

A few seconds later she cried out in perverse ecstasy. The massive cock slammed deep inside her for the final time, swelling as it released its hot load almost directly into her small, human womb. Filling and pumping full of the equine essence far beyond normal human capacity. The cum that missed rushing out of her slit and down her ass forming a small puddle on the wood of the bench. 

Snorting, it pulled out of her and a small river of its cum dripped onto the stable floor as she laid there basking in the aftermath of the strongest orgasm she'd ever received. Only twitching when the now conscious Rin moved between her legs, kissing and sucking at her abused, gaping slit so the beast's cum wouldn't go to waste.

\-------

"I'm so happy, I'm going to be a father!" Minato cheered, rubbing his hands over Kushina's still developing baby bump.

"I know your excited dear, but shouldn't you get ready for work? It's nine." The statement sent the man into a whirlwind of motion. Grabbing the various items he needed, stopping before he headed out the door to give her a kiss. Both the redhead and Rin watched him in muted amusement as he left.

"Sensei sure is in a good mood about the baby."

"I would hope so, he and I are the last of our lines."

"I- uh L- lady K- Kushina?""

"Yes?" Rin made a playful swipe at the woman, trying to wipe the amused smirk off her face.

"C- can we visit Kronos t- today?"

"Mmm missing your dose of horse cum my dear?"

"L- LADY KUSHINA!"

 

\--End--


End file.
